Los Olvidados Juegos Del Hambre
by A Distant Diamond Sky
Summary: Cuando su nombre salio en la cosecha, Rebecca supo que no fue accidental, el capitolio queria que un familiar de la legendaria vencedora del 4 fuera elegida. Los 45 juegos del hambre nunca pensionados, pero nunca olvidados.
1. Chapter 1

******Algunos personajes pertenecen a Sussane Collins, la historia es complemente de mi creación.**

* * *

Lo primero que veo al abrir mis ojos en la mañana es mi cabello castaño oscuro formando pequeñas ondas en la almohada y pequeños bucles en las puntas. Al ver mi reloj noto que son las 8:15 de la mañana. Luego de cepillarme los dientes y peinarme, reviso todo mi armario en busca de algo que usar. Luego de ver que afuera hace calor pero está nublado y parece estar a punto de llover decido ponerme uno pantalón de jean por la altura de las rodillas y una remera rosa simple

Cuando bajo las escaleras para desayunar, noto que en la casa ahí silencio total. Una vez abajo veo que en el refrigerador ahí una nota pegada.

_Rebecca:_

_Papá y yo nos fuimos al trabajo temprano, tu hermano Louis dormirá todo el día, porque ayer estuvo hasta tarde entrenando, y cuando Harry se despierte por favor, prepárale el desayuno._

_¡__Nos vemos más tarde mi pequeña Sirenita!_

_PD: ¡Nada de panqueques! No quiero encontrar la casa un desorden ni humo saliendo de la cocina._

_Con cariño, mamá._

Siempre es lo mismo, me levanto y encuentro alguna nota que dice que no están y que no cocine panqueques por un pequeño accidente de cuando tenía 11 años y Harry 2 y teníamos hambre, así que decidí cocinar algo y accidentalmente algo salió mal y empezó a salir humo, luego trate de remediarlo pero 10 minutos después llegaron mis padres de la panadería y me obligaron a limpiar todo y me dieron una charla de 1 hora sobre como no debo cocinar sola y me gane un castigo, claro el castigo no fue tan malo porque empecé a llorar y mis padres se compadecieron y el castigo solo fue no comer helado por 3 días.

Mientras tuesto el pan para mis tostadas y saco el jugo de la heladera, saco la nota que estaba pegada y la dejo sobre la mesa. En realidad mi hermano no estaba entrenando ayer, tiene 18 años y desde los 11 lo hace, no necesita practicar, el estaba en una fiesta, la fiesta a la que todos los de su salón van. Dicen que a ese chico le llueve el dinero. En mi aula también tenemos una fiesta parecida pero no en la época antes de la cosecha, en la época de la Gira de la Victoria. Generalmente invitan a toda la clase y las clases vecinas, y esta siempre llena de música y gente. Siempre voy con Hannah, Lucy y Ashley. Lucy proviene de una familia muy respetada y correcta, siempre tiene que ser buena en todo y correcta, pero en la fiesta? Es otro cantar, ella es la que primero se emborracha y sería la última en irse si no fuera por nosotras, ella es siempre correcta. Si no esta de fiesta. Hannah es la más sensible de todas, llora por muchas cosas, demasiadas cosas, y siempre está feliz, o si no siempre está llorando, pero es buena. Ashley es la consejera y la "psicóloga" y siempre resuelve la mayoría de los problemas y la otra parte… bueno, ellas los genera y los resolvemos las demás.

- Buenos días Rebi- Oigo una vocecita bajita y soñolienta. Me doy vuelta y veo a un niñito de 7 años en piyama de osos. Sus ojos grises claro iguales a los de mi padre, todavía brillan y su cabello castaño oscuro como el mío esta todo despeinado.

-Buenos días pequeño osito.

-Hoy viene la abuela a casa- Dijo entusiasmado ¡Oh no! ¡Lo olvide por completo! Mañana es la cosecha y hoy tendré entrenamiento extra. Corro escaleras arriba para ver si tengo ojeras debajo de los ojos. Genial. Tengo unas ojeras terribles, necesitare taparlas con maquillaje porque seguro me regañara diciendo que anoche me dormí tarde.

Luego de aplicarme maquillaje y desear que mi abuela no note que es maquillaje y no mi piel, bajo de vuelta a la cocina.

- ¿A qué hora llega la abuela?_ pregunto tratando de sonar indiferente cuando la verdad, me importa mucho, enojar a mi abuela es malo…. Malo para mí.

- A las 10 - Contesto. No puede ser. Son las 9:45_._

- ¡Ok! Te quiero listo y cambiado en 15 - Digo al tiempo que salgo por la puerta.

-¡Pero ni siquiera desayune!- Grito Harry.

-En la alacena hay cereal. - Digo a medio camino de la escalera.

Subo de dos en dos los escalones, me ducho en minutos y me pongo la ropa del entrenamiento. En el momento en que vuelvo a aplicar el maquillaje de nuevo y empiezo a peinarme escucho el timbre de mi casa.

* * *

**Hola! Espero les guste mi fic! **

**Gracias a The Sweetest Lamb por ayudarme a corregir el cap :D**

**Besos!**

**- A Distant Diamond Sky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a Sussane Collins**

* * *

Al abrir la puerta veo a mi abuela. Una mujer de 55 años con un bastón esperando pasar.

- ¡Abuela! - Digo con un tono alegre mientras deseo que no note el maquillaje que me puse rápido.

- Bueno días Rebecca, Harry- Dice tratando de pasar. La dejo pasar y una vez adentro tengo la esperanza de que hoy no tenga entrenamiento, por más que es verano, acá siempre hay cambios de clima repentinos y no quiero ir a entrenar cuando parece que va a llover, digo ¿Quien quisiera ir a entrenar debajo de la lluvia?

- Entonces… - Digo lentamente. - ¿Hoy tengo que ir a entrenar? – Digo rápidamente.

- ¿Con lo que parece ser una tormenta allí afuera? ¡Claro que no! ¡Lo último que queremos es que te enfermes un día antes de la cosecha! - Dice levantando su bastón en el aire como si hubiera dicho la cosa más tonta del mundo.

No me importa enfermarme con tal de no tener que terminar dormida en el sillón con la ropa del entrenamiento como hace 2 semanas. Ya que mi abuela no quiere que me enferme trato de sacar ventaja de la situación.

-¿Eso significa que puedo quedarme en casa y practicar con el piano?- Digo con esperanzada.

- No, ve arriba y cámbiate esa ropa que usaste ayer para el entrenamiento y ponte algo normal. Vamos a comprarte ropa para mañana. - Dice seriamente.

- ¿Ropa? Gracias, pero ya tengo. Mañana usare una pollera con flores y la camisa blanca y listo. - Digo despreocupadamente. Ropa ya tengo para mañana. Además ¿De qué me sirve prepararme para que el nombre de alguna pobre chica salga elegido? Lo único bueno de la cosecha es que al final del día vamos a la casa de mi abuela a comer.

- No importa, nunca viene mal un vestido, ahora arriba- dice empujándome con su bastón en la espalda suavemente.

Luego de volver a ponerme lo que tenia puesto antes. Agarrando una campera un poco mas abrigada por su hace mas frio o llueve, bajo las escaleras y camino hacia el local de ropa del distrito 4.

Luego de probarme distintos vestidos de todos colores, verdes, azules, rosas, negros, encuentro uno blanco con encaje hasta las rodillas. Cuando me lo pruebo, veo que me queda a la medida y me quedaría perfecto si no fuera por el golpe en la pierna que tengo por caerme de un árbol la semana pasada abajo de la rodilla ¡Maldito golpe!… ¿Podría taparlo con maquillaje?

-Quiero ver cómo te queda, Rebi- dice mi abuela, cuando salgo mi abuela asiente en aprobación y la vendedora sonríe.

- Te queda muy lindo ¡Ahora un saco!- Dice mi abuela. Perfecto. Otra hora más en este lugar. Luego de buscar encuentro uno con mangas cortas color negro.

- ¡Oh, ese es hermoso querida!- Exclama la dueña de la tienda.

- Llevamos el vestido y el saco.- Dice mi abuela. Espero no ser yo quien pague todo esto porque solo tengo algunas monedas en mi bolsillo y algún billete quizá.

Luego de que mi abuela pagara salimos de la tienda. Veo a Damián en su motocicleta negra, la cual le regalaron en su cumpleaños. Solo los chicos comerciantes pueden pagar esas cosas. Conozco a Damián desde que tengo 4 años. Al principio nos llevábamos mal, pero como nuestros padres son amigos nos veíamos todos los fines de semana. Hicimos un trato a los 6, si él jugaba conmigo a la fiesta de té yo jugaría con él y con sus autitos de juguete. Luego conocí a Lucy, Ashley y Hannah en la escuela, pero siempre fuimos amigos.

-¡Rebi! ¡Rebecca!- Escucho mi nombre y trato de ver quien me llama cuando un chico con cabello negro y ojos azules se acerca con su motocicleta a mi lado.

-¡Damián!- grito. Él para su motocicleta a medio metro de mí y se saca su casco dejando al viento su cabello. A propósito. Presumido.

-¿Acaso estás haciendo alguna propaganda de tu cabello para el Capitolio?-Pregunto en tono burlón. El ríe y me pregunta:

-¿Quieres que te lleve?- ¿Acaso lo tiene que preguntar? Claro que quiero irme de aquí pero no quiero viajar en su motocicleta, le tengo pánico a esa cosa. Miro a mi abuela y ella asiente con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo Rebecca, puedes ir con tu novio- Dice con una sonrisa. Otra vez. Mi abuela piensa que Damián es mi novio. Le explique unas 150 veces que es mi amigo solamente.

- Primero: es mi amigo y segundo: ¡Gracias!

- Mañana ve temprano a mi casa, no te olvides.- Todos los años es lo mismo. Me levanto a las 9:00 y entreno y luego me preparo todo en la casa de mi abuela. Siempre entreno en su casa, supuestamente es ilegal pero en el Distrito 2 se entrenan para ir, no por precaución si no para luego ofrecerse voluntarios y ganar los juegos - Lleva el casco. - Dice mi abuela antes de que me suba a la motocicleta.

Ya subida a la motocicleta y con el casco extra de Damián en la cabeza saludo a mi abuela.

-¿A dónde vas?- Me pregunta.

- A mi casa.

- Yo voy al parque, Ashley y Hannah están ahí.

-De acuerdo… Al parque… - Digo con poco entusiasmo.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les guste :D**

**De nuevo, Gracias a the sweetest lamb por ayudarme a corregir los caps :D**

**- A distant diamond sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes pertenecen a Sussane Collins.**

* * *

**Damián POV**

Rebecca esta agarrada de mi brazo. Todavía desconfía que yo no pueda manejar correctamente. Miro para atrás y veo que ella tiene su cara que parece estar congelada de terror.

-Si quieres puedo ir más despacio…- Empiezo a decir.

-¡Sí!- Grita ella.

- …o puedes agarrarte de mi cuello…- Continuo. - …porque si voy más despacio llegaremos dentro de otros 25 minutos. - Ella pone sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello mientras su cabello se agita en el aire. Ella le tiene pánico a mi motocicleta como si fura a estallar en cualquier momento. Cuando llegamos Rebecca se desespera por llegar al piso. Apenas pone un pie en el piso sus amigas saltan de la mesa en que estaban sentadas y todas empiezan a hablar rapidísimo, ni la menor idea de cómo se entienden. Me aclaro la garganta fuerte y a propósito para que hablen a velocidad normal. Se calman y volteo mi cabeza a un lado. No puede ser. Cassian, el hijo del alcalde se acerca con una sonrisa confiada dibujada en su cara. Oí que a él le gusta Rebecca, pero dudo que ella sea tan tonta como para salir con él. Él se cree que es algún tipo de rey, da igual Rebecca lo ignora cada vez que puede.

**Rebecca POV**

Cuando Cassian se acerca con una sonrisa, trato de no salir caminando como si nada, ya a intentando convencerme de que estemos en los trabajos escolares juntos con mis amigas y sus amigos y me ha intentado invitar a salir varias veces…

-Hola Rebecca, ¿Como estas?- Dice al llegar en frente mío corriendo su cabello rubio oscuro de su frente y mirándome con sus ojos verdes claros. Trato de sonreír y respondo:

- Muy bien. – Digo un poco incomoda. - ¿Tu?

-Muy bien. - Responde con una sonrisa.- Me preguntaba si mañana, luego de la cosecha… te gustaría, no sé… ¿Salir conmigo?- Pregunta nervioso. Siempre lo ignore, porque sé que es arrogante y se cree que puede conseguir lo que quiere con solo pedirlo, que siempre obtiene lo que quiere, siempre lo rechace, pero algo en su voz me hace pensar que en este momento no trata de ser arrogante y es sincero de verdad, creo que tendría que darle una oportunidad. Miro a mis amigas ellas me miran esperando una respuestas y sé que ellas esperan que diga si, como siempre… quizá debería decir que sí. Cuando estoy a punto responder una voz me lo impide, pero no está dirigida a mí.

- ¡Cassian! ¡Tú, rubio!- gritan 5 chicos en motocicletas. Los amigos de él. Un chico con cabello castaño claro y ojos avellanas me mira, Brett, Brett Grass. Salí con el chico hace como una año y medio.

-Hola Rebecca.- Dice como si nada… ¿Desde cuándo me habla otra vez?, mejor le respondo para saber que quiere.

- Hola Brett. - Digo con indiferencia. Terminamos porque estábamos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de uno de sus amigos y yo fui a buscar un poco de agua y cuando volví lo encontré besando a Madison. Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer:

_Venia de buscar agua y cuando llego a donde estaba Brett, lo encuentro besando a Madison. Me aclaro la garganta bien fuerte para ver si me nota. Se da la vuelta y me mira con cara de desconcierto._

_-¿Interrumpo algo? - Le suelto con veneno, el sacude la cabeza pero se por su rostro que no se esperaba esto. Camino hacia el con cara de póker y le tiro el vaso de agua en su cabeza. Eso sigue sin sacarle su cara de desconcierto. ¿¡Acaso entro en estado de shock!._

_- ¿Algo que decir en tu defensa?- Su cara sigue en shock y el agua cae de su cabello y Madison mira sus zapatos de tacón. Estúpida. Siguen sin decir nada. Perfecto._

_- ¡Bueno yo si tengo algo que decir, ahógate!- decirle a alguien que se ahogue es muy malo.__Él no se merece nada menos, ni si quiera se excuso. Creo que entendió el mensaje de "terminamos" porque cuando tuvimos que ir a la escuela es no me dirigió la mirada en todo el día. Pero luego volvió disculparse 3 semanas después… no tuvo mucho éxito debido a que mis amigas saltaron como serpientes a mi defensa._

- y entonces… ¿Qué dices?- una voz me devuelve a la realidad.

- emm…. Ok- le respondo a Cassian, su cara refleja alegría y satisfacción. ¿habrá sido buena idea decirle que si?, miro a Damián y no esta muy contento pero en las caras de Hannah y Ashley están sonriendo de oreja a oreja, que pensara Lucy de esto? Se que esta en cama con un resfriado, siempre para esta época se enferma.

_bueno me tengo que ir a ver John y Poseidón_ dice Damián mirando su reloj, John y Poseidón son sus amigos, ellos son hermanos pero no entiendo como alguien puede ponerle a su hijo Poseidón?, se que tienes que amar a tu distrito o algo asi pero esto no es mucho?.

- ¿quieres que te lleve Rebecca?- Me pregunta Cassian. Claro que no! Apenas soporto la moto de Damián y lo último que necesito es algo que vaya el doble de rápido pero no puedo gritarle eso a Cassian, si quizá no me cae muy bien aveses pero mañana tengo una especie de cita con el, ya que no dije ni si ni no.

_no, no gracias, caminaremos, total, nosotras iremos a visitar a Lucy, no es cierto chicas?- digo agarrando a mis amigas del brazo y arrastrándolas para atrás hasta que..

PUM!

Ay, eso si duele!. No es la primera vez que me llevo una mesa por delante o de espaldas. Abro los ojos y estamos todas en el piso, excepto Ashley que quedo atrapada entre el asiento y la mesa. Escucho un montón de risas de varones. Creen que se burlaran de mi? No lo creo. Me levanto, me quito la tierra de mis jeans, ayudo a mis amigas, levanto la vista hacia ellos y sonrió y me doy media vuelta y me voy caminando. Si alguien tirara un alfiler al suelo, se podría escuchar, todavía tengo mi dignidad. Puede que parezca débil y común, pero puedo derribarte al suelo en cuestión de segundos, pero solo si es necesario.

* * *

**Espero que disfrutaran el cap!**

**Un beso!**

**Nos leemos :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins.**

* * *

**Cassian POV**

SI! Al fin! Eh estado enamorado de Rebecca desde los 13 y cuando empezó a salir con Brett, eso me enfureció. El es mi amigo y sabia que me gustaba, por eso, convencí a Madison que lo besara en la fiesta, ella era su antiguo amor y al final terminaron! Claro tuve que pasarme un año y medio tratando de convencerla sin buen resultado pero hoy este día, ella me dijo que si! bueno una clase de si. Pero ella es la chica que cualquiera querría, digo, ella canta, baila, actua, esta en el cuadro de honor, toca el piano además hace un año fue co-capitana de las animadoras junto con otra chica más, no se porque lo dejo, pero sé que los sábados entrena; ella gano numerosos concursos: de belleza, de talento en la escuela, de baile, de canto y con las animadoras. Su voz cuando canta es hipnótica, es como cuando dicen en los cuentos, escuchar a una sirena cantar. Su cabello castaño oscuro y largo es indescriptible y sus ojos siempre tienen un tono de marrón diferente, hoy es como si fueran del color de una almendra …

PUM!

Lo siguiente que veo es a Rebecca en el piso, y sus amigas: una en el piso y otra entre la mesa y el asiento. ¿Cómo se llamaban? No me acuerdo pero, acaso importa? Tengo una cita con la mas linda! Puede que mi **padre** sea el alcalde pero ser su hijo no me garantiza que la chica de la que estoy enamorado me ame.

Rebecca se levanta del piso, se sacude la tierra, ayuda a las amigas, sonríe y se va. Escuche que ella es tiradora de cuchillos profesional, pero no es la única, su hermano también practica y yo tampoco puedo juzgar, yo entreno por precaución para los Juegos también. Cuando ella esta lo bastante lejos me vuelvo a mis amigos para preguntarles porque se rieron, grupo de tarados!

-¿¡Se puede saber por qué diablos se rieron! - no puedo esconder mi enojo, estos imbéciles casi arruinan una oportunidad que espere por años!

- ¿Que pasa amigo? ¿tienes miedo que tu noviecita cancele tu preciada cita?- dice Peter con falsa preocupación. Levanto una ceja como si me preguntaría si de verdad me quiere desafiar y eso lo hace callar.

- chicos, a festejar por mi logro, a mi casa?- pregunto con tranquilidad y todos corean mi nombre a medida que me subo a mi motocicleta y me dirijo a mi casa.

R**ebecca POV**

Ya a cierta distancia de donde se encontraba Cassian, empiezo a caminar mas lento.

-se puede saber por que nos sacaste del donde estábamos y nos hisiste tropezar con una mesa?- dice Ashley con una mano en su espalda donde se golpeo y cara de enojo.

-porque, querida, no quería estar ahí, ni un solo minuto mas!- respondo impaciente ¿acaso no es obvio que solo acepte salir con Cassian por lastima?

_no puedo creer que aceptaras de una buena vez una cita con el!_ exclama Hannah_ era hora, porque nunca habías aceptado antes y ahora si?_

_porque siempre se había comportado arrogante frente a mi y hoy no y fue por lastima también…_

_pero Rebi! Te das cuenta _quien_ es _el_?_ dice Ashley como si hubiera dicho algo semejante y marcando las palabras –quien es el-. Si se quien es, un chico normal.

_alguien de mi clase?_ digo con desinteres.

_¡el hijo del alcalde!¡el hijo del alcalde al que le encantas!¿ acaso no te das cuenta?_ dice levantando los brazos exageradamente como si hubiera dicho que necesitábamos un levantamiento en el distrito o algo por el estilo.

_sea quien sea con el estatus social y económico que sea, sigue siendo un chico normal_

_si pero tiene dinero, buen estatus social y es respetad además tiene modales_ dice ella que sigue poniendo en pie la discusión y tartamudeando en la última parte. Sabe que tengo razón

_que me interesa que tenga dinero, buen puesto social y que sea respetado? Yo tengo dinero, bueno mi abuela, pero cuenta, tengo buen estatus social, me llevo bien con muchas personas y muchos me conocen, y soy respetada_ digo a la defensiva.

_tienes dinero, estatus social y respeto gracias a tu abuela_ dice provocándome. Mi paciencia tiene un limite cuando se trata de estos temas de Cassian y su dinero y todo los demás y mi paciencia esta llegando al límite pero respiro profundo y trato de calmarme.

_ ¿y? el tiene dinero, estatus social y respeto gracias a su padre_ JA! Yo gano!

_no, el es respetado por ser "el líder", porque tiene muchos amigos, es nadador avanzado en el colegio y bueno, a la mayoría de las chicas les encantaría salir con alguien con su estatus_ dice Ashley como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo y no puedo evitar hacer una mueca, acaso a ninguna se le pasa por la cabeza que es arrogante, narcisista y muchas cosas más? Pero quiero terminar con esta discusión, si es que se la puede llamar discusión, y cambio de tema.

_vamos a ver a Lucy que esta enferma?_

_que sorpresaaa!_ dice Ashley con sarcasmo. No puedo evitar reirme porque es cierto. Siempre se enferma para esta época.

_andando chicas_ digo entre risas.

En el camino a la casa de Lucy, vamos en silencio, de vez en cuando pateando una roca. No queremos abrir conversación y que el tema de Cassian salga otra vez a la superficie. Una vez allí tocamos el timbre de su casa y nos abre su mamá.

_hola señora Wolver, se encontraría Lucy?_ pregunto educadamente.

_claro Rebecca, se encuentra adentro, pasen_ dice al tiempo que nos invita a entrar

_LUCY! VINIERON TUS AMIGAS!_ dice la señora Wolver haciendo que nos sobresaltemos.

_chicaaas!_ grita Lucy con la nariz tapada y sentada en el sillon_ ¡que sorpresa!_

_Lucy, no es sorpresa, te visitamos todo el año_ dice Ashley en tono cansado.

_no me trates como si fuera una obligación venir a visitarme!_ dice Lucy ofendida.

_en realidad, si vinimos obligada porque ALGUIEN nos arrastro por la plaza, y nos hiso caernos arriba de una mesa_ dice Ashley mirándome a mi cuando pronuncia el "alguien". Bueno prefiero caerme arriba de una mesa antes de que estar frente a un montón de imbéciles creídos.

_déjame adivinar Rebecca, Cassian?_ dice Lucy con mirada inquisitiva.

_alguna otra persona de la que quiera huir?_ digo sentándome en una silla y riendo.

_si pero bien que aceptaste, o se te olvido?_ interviene Hannah

_¿¡ aceptaste!_ exclama Lucy saltando del sillón a abrazarme

_no acepte, solo dije bueno_

_eso se lo toma como un si_ dice Lucy saltando de alegría.

_yyy, mañana vas a la cosecha?_ pregunto cambiando de tema.

_estoy obligada no?_ dice al tiempo que rie.

_es cierto_ dijo al tiempo que trato no de reírme. Si un agente de la paz nos viera, nos torturaría por burlas al Capitolio, si seremos del Distrito 4 pero aveses en secreto, hacemos bromas, imitando su acento o sobre los Juegos. Miro el reloj en la pared que es casi medio día falta una hora y media.

_me tengo que ir chicas, mis papás volverán dentro de una o dos horas, mejor que me encuentren en casa si no quiero que mi mamá se escandalice_

_como cuando llegaste una hora tarde porque te quedaste hablando con Miriam sobre el trabajo de naturales por la calle y tu mamá estaba a punto de llamar a los agentes de la paz?_ dice Ashley y todas empezamos a reírnos hasta llorar porque cuando llegue a mi casa me encontré con mi madre en estado nervioso al lado del teléfono y mi padre en el sillón diciendo que se calme, que era lo suficientemente mayor como para perderme y que no me podría pasar nada ya que el distrito es muy seguro y blah, blah, blah. Apenas entre diciendo _ Aquí estoooy! Perdonen la demora!_. mi madre corrió a abrazarme y luego me interrogo durante 20 minutos sobre porque no llegue a tiempo mientras mi padre trataba de contener la risa y fingía hacer el inventario de la tienda.

_Lucy, que quiere para almorzar?_ pregunta la señora Wolver.

_que hay?_

_ pescado con pure de papa, carne con verduras o fideos?_

_mmm… fideos, pescado comí ayer_ dice Lucy. Yo, Lucy, Hannah y Ashley somos comerciantes bueno, no todas. Mis padres tienen una tienda de alimentos, los padres de Hannah tienen la tienda de dulces del Distrito 4, los padres de Lucy son dueños de la casa de fotografía de Distrito y su madre también es maestra para niños y la madre de Ashley trabaja en la biblioteca y su padre vende libros en una librería. Nosotras podemos pagar todo esto y no necesitamos pedir teselas, Damián no es uno menos, sus padres trabajan en la botica, nosotros vamos a una escuela cerca del centro de la ciudad, ósea es para comerciantes, pero unos cuantos hijos de pescadores van pero entran si son excepcionales, si son inteligente o atléticos solamente.

* * *

**Espero que disfrutaran el cap!**

**Un beso!**

**Nos leemos :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes pertenecen a Sussane Collins**

* * *

Mientras trato de llegar a tiempo a mi casa apurando el paso trato de no empujar a nadie y lo que creo son 30 minutos luego corriendo, llego a mi casa, esperando que todo este como lo deje. Trato de entrar a la casa pero… ¿Qué rayos…? esta cerrada con llave. Toco, golpeo y aporreo la puerta pero nadie abre. De repente escucho que alguien baja las escaleras pero… suena como si alguien se cayera…

- ¡Harry! - grita con furia y rabia una voz. Louis. Empiezo a aporrear la puerta para que me abra. Luego de que me abra y entre a la casa miro en que estado esta la casa y lo que me encuentro no es una casa normal… sino una casa llena de trampas! Esta llena de sogas y pozos…. Pero como un niño de 7 años puede hacer un agujero en el piso! Acaso taladro el piso! Me fui a las 9 y regreso a las 11 y me encuentro con una casa destrozada!

-HARRY LAKE JOHNSON! SE PUEDE SABER QUE RAYOS PASO EN LA CASA!- grito como loca, no me importa molestar a los vecinos ni arruinar mi voz, la casa es un completo desastre!

- lo que paso? No lo se, ni cuando paso pero apenas me levanto por comida, ME ENCUENTRO EN EL PISO CON LA CARA APLASTADA! TODO POR UN MALDITO HILO FINITO! - dice Louis con la cara roja de enojo.

- HENRY LAKE JOHNSON! - exclamo, el odia su nombre verdadero

-¿¡qué!- escucho su voz enojada como si nosotros tuviéramos la culpa.

- QUIERO UNA EXPLICACION DE LO QUE LE PASO A LA CASA! - digo agitando los brazos en el aire.

- aah nada, solo aprendía unos trucos - dice con toda tranquilidad

- SOLO UNOS TRUCOS! LA CASA ES UN DESASTRE! - la casa es un lio y el dice que solo son trucos, seguro que mis ojos y los de Louis irradian ira y peligro porque Harry empieza a retroceder lentamente y luego sale corriendo, parece que reacciono sin pensar porque cuando me doy cuenta yo y mi hermano mayor estamos corriendo. Luego siento que me tropiezo con algo y lo ultimo que se es que estoy colgada en el techo por una red y Louis colgado de cabeza, su cabello color como el de la miel esta de cabeza y sus ojos grises tienen un tic de nerviosismos, creo que esta por perder la cabeza en cuestión de minutos, o segundos…

- primero explíquenme algo…- dice Harry con vocecita inocente

- oooh no caeremos en ese truco pequeño niño - dice Louis con ojos asesinos. Le lanzo una mirada de advertencia, pero no amenazante, porque Harry es capaz de decirles cualquier cosa a nuestros padres y eso nos traerá consecuencias. Louis entiende la mirada y con un gesto de cabeza me indica que yo me encargue de esto.

- que explicación quieres? - digo con impaciencia, estar pagada al techo y con una red aplastando tu cara no es muy agradable…

- que son estas fotos?- dice mostrando tres fotos frente sus narices. En la primera esta Louis con un masa y una expresión asesina en su rostro. En la segunda estoy yo con una daga y una expresión peligrosa en mi rostro, y en la tercera fotografía estamos yo y mi hermano, espalda con espalda sujetando nuestras armas cruzadas y ambos con expresión de ferocidad y peligro. Yo tenia 14 y Louis 16 en ese entonces.

- de donde sacaste eso? - digo en tono alarmante, de donde saco esas fotos? Se supone que no tendría que haber encontrado esas fotos… son del campeonato del Distrito 4 … esa desalmada competencia, muchos salen heridos pero puedes salirte si quieres. La competencia es como los Juegos, con aliados, comida y eso. Pero cuando no tienes comida, ni agua ni nada, puedes retirarte o agonizar hasta que termines enfermo y herido gravemente. Y cuando te eligen puedes ir o no, nosotros aceptamos pero nunca pensamos que seria asi de feo, ya que no es algo publico que puedes ver por tv. Si entras en esa competencia significa que tienes potencial, generalmente cuando ganas eso te presentas voluntario por voluntad propia luego o sino te presionan hasta que lo haces. Por suerte yo y Louis no ganamos, nos salimos por propia voluntad antes que nos terminen rompiendo una pierna o nos dejen una cicatriz de por vida, bueno en realidad Louis tiene una cicatriz en el hombro derecho por intentar de que no me arranquen un brazo, luego de eso nos salimos y no volvimos a hablar de esa competencia nunca más.

- ¿….. y? - dice Harry impaciente. Emmmm…. Que decirle? Miro a Louis pero veo que el esta con el mismo dilema que yo asi que decido hacer lo único que puede salvarte a veces y se hacer muy bien ¡mentir! Lo sé, lo sé, es malo mentir y me lo dijeron toda mi infancia pero, digo, que otra salida tengo? Decirle la verdad a un niño de 7? Si lo hago, solo lograre traumarlo o que nos moleste preguntando sobre el tema lo que nos queda de vida…

- bueno, estas fotos es que un día, en la casa de la abuela, encontramos la cámara y yo propuse sacar unas fotos tontas - digo. Enserio! No se me ocurrió nada mejor! Ufffff

- ¿es verdad ? - dice Harry entrecerrando los ojos como si quisiera tratar de descifrar si es una mentira o una verdad.

- por supuesto Harry. Tendría necesidad de mentirte?- digo con inocencia. Harry mira a Louis y el asiente.

-de acuerdo Rebecca - dice con semblante solemne dice el niño, no puedo evitar reirme, es tan graciosos cuando se pone asi, digo es como si fuera un adulto y debo decir que hasta yo y Louis aveses somos más infantiles - pero con una condición, vean mis trucos de magia- dice entusiasmado. Yupi. A verlo durante una hora hacer nada. Luego de soltarnos de las redes yo y Louis tenemos el mismo objetivo. Llegar al sillón. LA misión de la que depende nuestra vida en la siguiente hora. Corremos lo más rápido que podemos tratando de adelantarnos, yo rodeo el sillón y me agarro del brazo y me tiro al mismo tiempo que Louis salta con una mano sobre el respaldo hacia los almohadones. Llegamos al mismo tiempo y nos peleamos sobre quien se tira para hacer más soportable este rato, no es que no valore lo que mi hermano trata de hacer pero siempre es aburrido.

Luego de una interminable hora viendo como un niñito de 7 intenta hacer desaparecer un huevo y compartiendo MI sillón con Louis estoy más cansada que si hubiera entrenado. No es que sea posesiva ni nada de eso… solo me gusta cuidar lo que es mío. Por ejemplo el sillón. Digo siempre estoy en el, así que eso lo convierte en mi propiedad, cierto?

-y así concluye el acto del Gran Harristis! - dice mi hermano sacándome de mis pensamientos y yo aplaudo en signo de victoria suspirando, por suerte mi hermano lo interpreta como que fue un gran acto… cuando giro mi cabeza veo que Louis está dormido asi que le pateo con la punta del zapato el cuello sin lastimarle pero como no reacciona le sacudo la mejilla.

- ¿hum? ¿Um? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Termino? - dice entre bostezos, si hubiera sido el no hubiera dicho eso, ni tampoco me hubiera dormido….

- ¿¡que! ¿¡Acaso no te gusto mi acto!- dice Harry con los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

- ¡por favor! ¡Deja de hacer teleteatro niño!_ dice Louis estirando su espalda. ¿Acaso quiere que el niño nos acuse? Ahora Rebecca tiene que ir al rescate…

- bueno Harry no llores…- digo tratando de sonar compasiva, pero tirada en el sillón de cabeza, con los pies en el respaldo y la cabeza abajo y con los pelos de puntas no sueno muy convincente ¿no? Bueno…. El niño ya lloro y mis padres nos castigaran igual…., no es que no lo quiera pero no puedo ser tan mentirosa… no le puedo decir que su acto es el mejor, porque apenas no te duermes…. Louis no cuenta, el siempre duerme mucho.

- holaaaaa - dice mi madre entrando por la puerta - como están mis angelitos?- hay no. No, no, no…. Bueeeenooo si nos castigaran nos castigaran, de todos modos no me importa. Papá no está porque el siempre llega una hora después que mamá. Ella sale una hora más temprano para preparar el desayuno.

- MAMAAAA- dice Harry llorando y abrazando sus piernas.

- ¿¡qué rayos paso aquí!- dice mi madre horrorizada. Mi mamá es muy tranquila y divertida pero le gusta el orden, mi papá es relajado, pero a él tiene la manía de comparar con los juegos la vida normal, por ejemplo cuando veo que la comida no está como siempre y esta más rara, generalmente hago eso con el pescado, a veces tiene un sabor horrible, y mi padre me dice que deje de quejarme y hacer muecas que no son los 30° Juegos del Hambre y que el pescado no esta podrido, me dijeron que en ese año toda la comida estaba en mal estado, incluso la de la Cornucopia, el ganador de ese año, fue un chico del 6 que como toda su vida nunca tuvo mucho que comer, era normal para el, en esos Juegos ganaba quien tenía el estomago más fuerte.

- ese niño me ato de un pie, me colgó del techo y me hiso perder una hora de mi vida- dice Louis acusadoramente.

-de que hablas?- dice mi mamá confundida -Rebecca, siéntate bien en el sillón, te caerás y no quiero salir corriendo a la botica- me dice reprendiéndome, bufo y me siento bien, pero con los pies en el sillón, hoy me levante temprano y estoy cansada.

-este niño, tu hijo me obligo a verlo hacer su lamentable acto de magia- dice Louis enojado.

- bueno hijo, pero es tu hermano- dice mi mamá tratando de suavizar la situación. Me acuerdo, mi hermano tenia una voz como de flauta cuando era niño y no era muy inteligente, bueno sigue sin serlo, mas de una vez le eh pedido sus apuntes y era una sola oración y miles de dibujos y direcciones, al final de cuentas tuve que estudiar yo sola.

-claro, aca la única perfecta es Rebecca, o debería decir Waterfall- dice Louis ofendido. Siento como el enojo toma parte en mi. No me gusta que me digan por nombre de tradición, ese nombre solo me lo pusieron porque todos en el Distrito 4 tenemos un nombre relacionado con el agua, el mar y cosas asi!

- HEY!, cállate Sand!- digo con el ceño fruncido. _Touché_. El odia su nombre, mi nombre es dulce pero el de el es seco cual madera.

- ¡niños!- dice mi mamá con cara de molesta -no peleen, todos son perfectos para mi, de acuerdo?-

- si para ti, pero para los demás Rebecca es el centro de atención…- dice Louis ¿Qué tan infantil puede ser?

- mira quien habla, señor primer puesto en todos los concursos de deporte!- digo irritada, siempre me comparan con el! ¿_Rebecca, porque no concursas en los concursos de natación del colegio? ¿Por qué no haces más deporte? ¿Por qué no apareces en los cuadros de honor de deporte? ¿Por qué no te pareces más a tu hermano? _¡Me tienen cansada con esas malditas comparaciones!

-mira quien habla señorita mejor estudiante!- me acusa en la cara. No puedo evitar pararme del sillón y empezarle a gritar todas las comparaciones que me hacen, todos me dicen que soy muy graciosa cuando me enojo porque me paro firme, erguida, con los brazos pegados al costado y de puntillas gritando y a veces tiro los brazos al aire. Pero ese no es el caso! Odio que me echen en cara cosas cuando ni siquiera saben la mitad de la historia!

Supongo que la escena debe ser divertida… yo gritando como una loca y mi hermano imitándome, bueno una exagerada imitación, ya que dice: "_mírenme, mírenme, soy Rebecca, todos miren que bien canto, que bien bailo y cualquiera pensara que soy adorable" _yo no digo eso! Bueno quizá lo de "mírenme" si, porque a quien no le gusta que la admiren cuando logras algo?

Mi mamá se canso de intentar de pararnos y se fue a preparar el almuerzo y sacar el resto de las trampas de la casa.

-a almorzaaaar!- dice mi mamá. YUPII! A ALMORZAR!

-¡eeeee!- decimos yo y mi hermano al unisonó, es asi de fácil hacernos cambiar de humor? Bueno, manipular a Louis es muy fácil, yo lo eh hecho varias veces y me eh salido con la mía, pero a mí? Bueno solo cuando es alguien en quien confío, y si se trata de comida…

Cuando estoy poniendo los platos en la mesa llega mi padre con una sorpresa para mí en un potecito. HELADO!. El mejor regalo que me pueden dar un día así, igual sea el día que sea, mi papi me trae regalos, soy su niñita, el me llama por mi tercer nombre, Melody porque dice que mi voz es tan melodiosa como yo de bella, yo no creo eso de la belleza pero me gusta que me diga Melody, me hace sentir como una niña dulce, Pero cuando abro la tapa del helado este es color verde… que raro, intento probarlo con una cuchara pero mi madre me arrebata la cuchara y dice que comeré helado verde luego de la comida. Una vez que termino de poner la mesa, estamos todos sentados en la mesa y comiendo.

_y que tal estuvo su día?_ pregunta mi papá. Le tendría que decir que mi abuela me compre ropa? Que tengo una cita? Y que mi hermano destruyo la casa? No mejor no.

_y bastante mal diría yo, ya que tu hijo, Harry, me colgó del techo sobre un pie y a Rebecca de una red_ dice Louis, esta es su gran venganza.

_que!_ dice mi padre sorprendido.

_ya escuchaste_ digo como si no fuera obvio y tratando de contener la risa.

Luego de que mi padre le diera un sermón a mi hermano de cómo no destruir la casa y dedicarse a cosas más productivas que hacer trampas para molestar a tus hermanos, terminamos de comer y al fin puedo probar esa delicia verde.

Soy la primera en terminar de comer, metiendo la ensalada y la carne en mi boca casi sin masticar y voy en busca del helado que se encuentra en la heladera, su sabor es como a menta, no puedo evitar arrugar la nariz, no me gusta su sabor, no es dulce como los demás sabores que probé cuando estoy por abrir la boca para decirle a mi papa porque no me trajo vainilla como siempre o frutilla el timbre de la casa suena…


	6. Chapter 6

Quien es a esta hora? Son como las 2 de la tarde, generalmente "la hora de la siesta", bueno para todos excepto para mis vecinos, el señor y la señora Fishenet y los Candil, ya que en mi casa, a esa hora los fines de semana, los ruidos son algo común, yo con el piano o cantando con la ventana abierta, mi hermano con música o haciendo pesas y mi hermanito jugando en el jardín gritando.

Cuando mi mamá abre veo a la señora Fishenet entrando, ella es una mujer de unos 50 años y su esposo debe tener unos 50 y tantos. Y ambos son muy anticuados.

-Buenos días Alison- le dice la señora Fishenet entrando, es raro escuchar el nombre completo de mi madre, siempre todos le dicen Aly. Bueno no quiero estar aquí escuchando charla de señoras, a pesar de que mi madre tiene 34. Parece que mis hermanos tuvieran la misma idea que yo de irse. Luego de subir las escaleras, me voy a mi cuarto. Paso por el pasillo, las primeras dos puertas son la habitación de Harry y el baño esta en frente de su puerta, la puerta de Harry es marrón y normal pero tiene un cartel de madera pintado de azul en que dice Harry en letras amarillas, luego estan las otras dos puertas, la de al lado de la de Harry, es la de Louis, su puerta es marrón también pero esta tiene un cartel verde que dice Louis, las letras negras estan torcidas y en una caña de pescar, al final del pasillo esta la habitación de nuestros padres, su puerta esta tallada y su picaporte color bronce no es una perilla color dorado como las nuestras. Y al frente a la habitación de Louis, esta mi cuarto, una simple puerta color blanco con una cartel rosa palido y letras negras en cursiva que dicen: Rebecca. Se puede saber que mi puerta es la blanca. Es diferente a las demás porque yo soy la única niña en esta casa a excepción de mi mamá. Cuando entro es como si sintiera que veo este lugar por primera vez. La pared blanca, mi ventana con vista al jardín abierta y las cortinas rosa palido se mueven gentilmente y los rayos de sol iluminan la habitación, la cama color blanco, los respaldos en vez de ser cuadrados son medio circulo y a los costados se levantan dos enredaderas de flores, a difirencia de ser blancas como el semi circulo de ambos respaldos sus tallos son verdes y las flores blancas y rosas, serian como rectángulos todos cortados formando cilindros entrecruzados. El acolchado rosa todo bordado con mariposas multicolor. Mi escritorio blanco con un espejo contra la pared decorado con una fotografía de mi familia, otra de mis amigas. A pesar de que parece muy vacio el escritorio, los cajones estan llenos de accesorios, algunos maquillajes y cosas sin importancia como pequeños espejitos portátiles, algunos pequeños bolsos que les dicen porta maquillaje en el Capitolio y demás cosas. Luego veo las estanterías. Camino hacia ellas y observo la gran colección de libros y trofeos que las adornan.

Trofeos de canto, de baile, de concursos de talento en la escuela, de ballet, de animadora, de belleza…

_-¿lista mi sirenita?- pegunta mi mamá. Yo asiento.- a brillar en el escenario-_

_Salgo al escenario con mi traje con tutu rosa y una flor blanca en la cabeza. La obra era "el árbol de vida". Luego de bailar una hora seguida con toda la gente mirándome siento como la alegría se apodera de mi…_

_Luego de la función mi padre me dice que lo tienen todo grabado y me dice que esta orgulloso de mi. Desde ese entonces siento que cada vez que logro algo, el esta mas y mas orgulloso de mi…_

¡Nock! ¡nock!

Ese golpe me hace sobresaltarme y salir de mis pensamientos. Abro la puerta y encuentro a Harry, con una capa roja y una… una corona de papel amarillo en su cabeza…

-Rebecca, quieres jugar con migo?- dice con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro. Me agacho a su altura y le dedica una dulce sonrisa.

-por supuesto, enanito- digo al tiempo que le hago cosquillas y el se retuerce por evitarlo. No puedo evitar reírme, el es no soporta las cosquillas como yo y a veces Louis tampoco aguanta las cosquillas.

Luego de bajar al jardín de atrás tratando de pasar sin que mi vecina y mi mamá nos noten con Harry agarrado de mi mano le pregunto a que quiere jugar.

-¡al Superhéroe!- dice mi hermanito entusiasmado. Pongo cara de pensativa como si no me convenciera cuando de repente mi cara forma una sonrisa malvada y corro detrás de el mientras Harry trata de correr más rápido. Luego de diez minutos corriendo en círculos por los arbolitos que hay en el jardín y por el columpio. Cuando logro atrapar al niño lo levanto en el aire sujetándolo con mis brazos y sacudiéndolo de izquierda a derecha.

-Yaaaa paraaaaa- grita mi hermano entre risas tratando de liberarse de mi agarre pero no lo suelto hasta que me canso. Cuando lo suelto me dejo caer en el bello césped verde vivo que tiene el suelo de mi jardín trasero. Cuando estoy tan tranquila mi hermanito me empieza tirar del tobillo.

-¡REBECCA!- grita mi madre desde el interior de la casa -¡TELEFONO PARA TI!-

Le pido a Harry que me suelte el tobillo, me levanto del suelo, entro a la casa y voy directo al teléfono.

-¿Hola?- pregunto para saber si todavía hay alguien del otro lado de la línea.

_- Rebi, soy Hannah, ¿quieres ir a la playa? Ya llame a Lucy y a Ashley y ellas van, afuera parece que no va a llover al final de todo y hace calor, ¿Qué dices?- _querer ir quiero. Pero mi hermano se desilusionara… a menos que lo pueda llevar a el también… pero quien lo cuidaría alla?

-Hannah, ¿ me esperas un minuto?- le digo. Antes de que conteste la dejo sola al otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá, Hannah me pregunto si quería ir a la playa pero estoy jugando con Harry, te molestaría ir a la playa? Digo, llevo a Harry y tu también vas, asi lo cuidas y no se pone triste- digo tratando de explicar la situación los mas claro posible.

-Harry tendría que estar preparándose para un cumpleaños de un compañero del salón y yo lo tengo que llevar, asi que no puede ir a la playa ni el ni yo, puedes ir tranquila a la playa- dice mi madre mientras ojea un periódico del 4 mientras salto de alegría, Harry no estará triste, podre divertirme con mis amigas e ir a la playa. Vuelvo al teléfono donde se puede escuchar a Hannah tarareando una canción.

-ejem- digo haciendo notar mi presencia. Ella se sobresalta y yo empiezo a reir.

-_bueno, vienes o no?-_ dice Hannah impaciente.

-claro, a donde nos encontramos?- pregunto mientras observo mis uñas.

_-allí en la banca roja al frente de la roca, donde siempre_- dice como si fuera obvio. Me despido de Hannah y corro escaleras arriba para buscar un traje de baño, cuando al final encuentro mi traje de baño azul oscuro, es de dos piezas pero la parte de arriba es como si fuera una remera porque le llega al ombligo, luego de ponerme el traje de baño escojo un short de jean celeste y la misma remera rosa de antes, me calzo mi ojotas blancas y antes de irme preparo en mi bolso de playa lo que necesito, bloqueador solar, una toalla, mi peine, una campera por si refresca, un poco de dinero y mi cámara. Bajo a la parte inferior de mi casa, busco un paquete con galletas y enfilo a para la playa.

Mi casa esta a unas 6 cuadras del centro de la ciudad donde las cosechas se realizan y al frente esta el parque. Mi casa esta a 5 cuadras a la izquierda de la de Damia de la de Hannah a la derecha, Ashley y Lucy viven pasando detrás del centro de la ciudad a unas 12 cuadras quizá? O mas. Mi escuela esta a unas cuadras a la derecha del centro y la playa estaría atrás de mi casa a unas cuantas cuadras.

Luego de encontrarnos y saludarnos pasamos la tarde en el mar, comiendo mis galletas y los dulces que Hannah trajo y jugando un rato. Luego de despedirnos ya serán como las 7 de la tarde y voy directo a mi casa pero cuando voy caminando mirando el piso me cocho con algo.

-Rebecca- dice lo que pensé era una cosa. Levanto la vista y veo a Cassian con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-hola, como estas?- digo animada. Había pasado una tarde genial y ni el ni nadie me podría arruinar mi tarde.

-bien gracias- dice el rubio- te llame pero me dijieron que estabas en la playa y vine a buscarte y por tu aspecto ve que al parecer si estabas allí- mirándome de arriba abajo. Me sonrojo un poco porque estoy usando mis ojotas con mi short solamente ya que en la parte superior sigo con el traje de baño azul oscuro.

-bueno, si, que pasa?- digo en tono dulce con mi cabeza a un lado.

-sobre la cita de mañana, a donde te gustaría ir?- pregunta nervioso. El ¿nervioso? Que raro…

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden...**

_** REVIEW POWER!**_


	7. Chapter 7

-emm… no lo se, si quieres podemos ir un batido, no lo se…- digo nerviosa, esto es muy raro para mi.

-de acuerdo- contesta Cassian.

-me tengo que ir… adiós- digo caminando lo mas rápido posible sin correr y dejándolo atrás.

Cuando llego a mi casa voy directo a mi habitación, tiro mi bolso en la cama y me voy al baño a ducharme, se que lo hise esta mañana pero hace luego de estar en la arena, el mar y eso, mi pelo debe estar desastroso. Luego de un baño de 20 minutos, salgo y me pongo ropa limpia y recojo mi cabello mojado en un rodete y me arreglo las uñas.

Luego de estar un buen rato limándolas escucho que alguien toca mi puerta. Salgo y es Louis avisando que la comida esta lista.

Cuando bajo mi madre me pregunta como la pase en la playa y yo le contesto que la pase bien y que hise ( salteando la parte en que hable con Cassian).

-Hey Reb, hoy te vi hablando con Cassian…- dice Louis

- ¿Qué Cassian?- dice mi papá levantando la vista de su plato.

-El hijo del alcalde, Pa- dice Louis y no puedo evitar fulminarlo con la mirada ¿¡ Qué rayos esta haciendo!?

-¿Qué contaba?- dice mi madre tranquila, ok… creo que podre decir que tengo una cita…

-Nada… me invito un batido mañana luego de la cosecha…- digo mirando mi comida.

-Aaaaw que tierno, tienes una cita!- dice mi mamá.

-hum- dice mi padre, veo que no le hace gracia alguna que salga con un chico- pero apenas terminas ese batido te vienes para la casa, SIN compañía ya que tu conoces la vuelta a casa- no puedo evitar reirme porque no siquiera quería ir yo!

Luego mi mamá convenció a mi papá de que Cassian es un buen chico acepto de que valla. En realidad luego de pensarlo quizá Cassian no sea tan malo como creía…

Luego de subir a mi cuarto y ponerme la piyama lo único que hago es ver como los minutos y las horas pasan… no puedo dormir lo único que hago es pensar en la cosecha y cuando me duermo solo consigo tener pesadillas de cómo entro en los Juegos y me asesinan…. Cuando me levanto cansada de tener sueños horripilantes salgo a la ventana y empiezo a trepar por las tejas del techo y una vez arriba respiro hondo en el fresco aire de la noche. Nadie sabe que trepo aquí cuando estoy nerviosa porque si no arrancarían las tejas por las que trepo para que no vuelva a subir por qué seria peligroso…

Luego de un buen rato contemplando es cielo estrellado mi parpados empiezan a caerse y luego todo se vuelve negro y empiezo a soñar…

_Me despierto en un campo con césped verde vivo con roció y un estanque de agua azul a mi lado. El cielo es de un azul profundo lleno de estrellas. En ese momento pasa una estrella fugaz y otra y otra… una lluvia de estrellas…_

_Me levanto del césped y noto que estoy en un vestido blanco y estoy descalza, me arrodillo en la orilla del estanque y un cisne blanco se me acerca. De repente un sinsajo se posa en el piso al lado mio y me mira fijamente. Giro y me arrodillo frente a el y Empiezo a cantar una melodía de una canción que cantaba de niña que crei haber olvidado y el pájaro la repite, asi continuo todo el tiempo hasta que un cuchillo aterriza justo enfrente de mis piernas y termina clavado en el piso con el mango apuntando hacia arriba. Lo saco y lo examino, su hoja es delgada y filosa, luego escucho un ruido como de hojas pisadas y aparece frente a mi una pequeña niñita de la que deduzco tendrá 8 cuando descubro que ella es igual a mi cuando tenia 8. La niñita que usa el mismo vestido blanco que yo mira el cuchillo en mi mano y avanza un paso y se aclara la garganta._

_-hola- dice tímidamente- me llamo Rebecca-. Me limito a mirarla y asentir._

_-¿tu tiras cuchillos?- me pregunta y vuelvo a asentir, mi voz no parece salir._

_-bueno, yo canto y bailo y tu?- me pregunta, no se a donde va esto pero por las dudas me quedo callada._

_-emm… bueno…- dice buscando un tema- tu te pareces mucho a mi- dice con una sonrisa. No puedo evitar sonreir_

_-¿sabes? Tengo un conejo, se llama…- empieza pero yo termino la frase._

_-pompón – ella me mira con una sonrisa en su rostro y levanta la mano como si fuera una señal de PARE para los autos, pero me doy cuenta de que yo apoye mi palma con la suya, me arrodillo a su altura y apoyo mi mano con la de ella y una luz plateada brota con el tacto._

_-Estamos en peligro- dice la niña pero no logro comprender._

_-El Capitolio sabe sobre ti y tus habilidades y done, mantente atenta, ellos solo quieren un buen show, acuérdate, saber actuar es casi lo mismo que mentir y eso en algunas circunstancias es muy valioso, asi que convencelos de cosas que no son.-_

_Creo que ya entiendo que quiere decir esto…_

_-Tu quieres decir que ire a los Juegos, ¿no?- pregunto temiendo la respuesta. Veo que ella asiente._

_-Tus contrincantes no pueden estar entrenados pero tu seras la mejor, pero cuidado, algunos tributos te pondrán en decisiones difíciles, ganaras enemigos, amigos y gente inesperada…- cuando dice esto lo dice tranquilamente._

_Con eso, separa la palma, suelta una risita y se sube al lomo del cisce y se aleja…_

De repente noto rayos de sol en mis ojos y cuando por fin los abro noto que todavía estoy en el techo y calculo que serán las 5, 5 y media de la mañana. Descendiendo cuidadosamente por las tejas vuelvo a mi cama. Cuando estoy por cerrar los ojos, mi hermanito entre y pensando que estoy dormida, me sacude el hombro.

-Mmm…. Que pasa?.- digo pretendiendo estar soñolienta.

-Tuve una pesadilla- dice con ojitos de perrito triste.

-Ve con mamá…-

-Pero ya que te desperté… me cuentas un cuento?- me pregunta. Me siento en la cama y lo miro atentamente. Tiene su oso de peluche en un brazo.

-Bueno…. Había una vez…- empiezo.

Luego de contarle una historia vuelvo a dormir y me levanto a las 11. Me baño y me preparo con mi vestido blanco y me cuelgo al cuello un collar que tengo desde nacimiento. Casi nunca lo uso por miedo a arruinarlo, es de oro blanco y tiene un dije que es un circulo pero le falta una parte en el interior, como si La hubieran recortado y quede con la forma de una luna menguante. De un lado esta el "recorte" de la luna con estrellas talladas y del otro lado dice Rebecca .

Bajo las escaleras cuidadosamente y como algo antes de ir a hasta la puerta y enfilar a las cosechas… mi suerte esta depositada en 5 papeletas, ni una mas ni una menos, no hay ni teselas ni nada…. Solo 5 veces, nada mas… esperemos que la suerte este de mi parte otro año mas…

* * *

**Mejor tarde que nunca, no? xD **

**Recuerden...**

_** REVIEW POWER!**_


	8. Chapter 8

A medida que avanzo por las calles empiezo a acerarme a la Plaza y una vez allí, me doy cuenta de que la mayoría de la población esta en el centro de la ciudad. Cuando me dirijo a la sección de 16 para chicas localizo a mis amigas hablando con Damian.

-¿Quien soy?- le pregunto a mi mejor amigo tapándole los ojos y cambiando mi voz por una bien aguda.

-AAAAHHH QUE ALGUIEN SAQUE DE ATRÁS MIO A LONDIE- dice Damian gritando y sacudiéndose. No puedo evitar reir, piensa que soy Londie Fendi nuestra acompañante del Distrito 4.

-No bobito, soy yo- digo riendo.

-No puedo creer que me hayas dado semejante susto! Pensé que eras Londie!- dice con cara de espanto.

-Damian, ella siempre te hace lo mismo y tu siempre caes- dice Ashley riéndose.

-Eres fácil de engañar- dice Lucy.

Luego de ese comentario todas paran de reir y eso me incomoda un poco. Cuando me doy vuelta para ver que pasa, Cassian camina hacia mi.

-Dami, puedes ir a tu sección? Te veo luego solo son 5 minutos- le digo porque el ya tenia sus brazos cruzados.

-de acuerdo- dice cortante.

-Hola Rebi- dice Cassian atrás mio.

-Hola, luego iremos por esos batidos, cierto?- digo con una sonrisa

-Claro- dice el.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a nuestros lugares, Londie ya apareció junto con tu padre y… ¿mi abuela? ¿Que hace allí?- digo confundida mirando hacia el escenario.

-¿No te enteraste? Tu abuela será mentora este año con Chris- dice el chico de cabello rubio.

-No, No tenia ni idea-

Chris Mixter es un antiguo ganador que gano a los 15 y ahora tiene 35. Gano por ser reservado y controlador.

Cuando me situo en mi sección de 16 veo a Damian sonriéndome y diciéndome que todo estará bien con gestos. Luego mis ojos encuentran a Cassian que me guiña y yo rio.

-Buenos diiiiaaaasss Distrito 4, como amanecieron?- dice Londie y todos aplaudimos, puede que sea molesta pero da gracia esa pobre mujer de cabello morado, traje amarillo pollito y zapatos verde loro. Una vez que empieza el discurso yo empiezo a perderme mirando el cielo con nubes blancas y esponjosas, si total, es el mismo aburrido discurso de siempre…

Cuando siento un codazo a mi lado, veo que Lucy esta avisándome que ya sacaran los nombres.

Londie camina con sus pasitos retumbantes mientras la población espera en silencio.

-primero las damas- dice-

Cuando esta por agarrar el nombre de la desafortunada chica, un instinto adentro mio dice que corra, que me aleje, pero no le hago caso…

-REBECCA WATERFALL MELODY JOHNSON!- escucho decir pero no reacciono hasta que en mis brazos siento los agarres de mis amigas. ESPEREN, QUE RAYOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ!? Hay no. No, no, no…

Empiezo a intentar caminar hacia el escenario con mis amigas aferradas a mis brazos llorando.

-REBECCA- dice la voz de un nene atrás mio. Giro y Harry viene corriendo hacia mi y se cuelga se mi brazo llorando también. Miro hacia la dirección de Damian y su cara refleja shock mires por donde mires. Los agentes de la paz intentan sacar a mis amigas pero Ashley le pisa el pie a uno y el hombre suelta una palabrota. Intento soltar a mis amigas, que se desprenden con lágrimas en los ojos. Ahora el verdadero reto. Harry.

-Harry, Harry, escucha- digo tranquilamente y haciendo que me mire ya que esconde su cara en mi brazo.

-No- dice el.

-Harry, todo estará bien, si no sales por voluntad propia esta gente te sacara a la fuerza- digo viendo a los agentes que parecen a punto de saltar sobre su presa.

-No quiero que te vayas- dice entre sollozos.

-HARRY, ESCUCHAME BIEN, TIENES QUE SER FUERTE, DE ACUERDO?- ya estoy empezando a perder la paciencia o será que ni yo quiero aceptar que estoy a punto de llorar. Todo cambia cuando las lágrimas salen de mis ojos sin mi permiso.

-mira Harry, ve con mamá, con Louis, o con quien sea, debo ir- y con eso me desprendo de mi hermanito y mis amigas lo agarran. Mientras camino hacia el escenario escucho muchos murmullos y me dan ganas de gritarles a todos "¿ se puede saber qué demonios esta pasando? ¿¡ acaso nunca han visto a alguien caminar hacia el maldito escenario!?

-Vamos querida, apresúrate- dice Londie una vez que estoy cerca.

Cuando subo veo a la multitud y los veo murmurar.

-¿Tu nombre querida?- pregunta la mujer de cabello morado. Esto si que es una estupidez , digo, HACE UN MOMENTO SACO MI NOMBRE, ¿ TIENE PROBLEMAS DE MEMORIA?, seguro será por su bobo acento del Capitolio del que mucha gente no entiende y alguien del Distrito tiene que repetir…

-Rebecca Johnson- digo tratando de no sonar hostil.

-¿No era mas largo?- pregunta la mujer. Suelto un bufido apenas perceptible y vuelvo a repetir:

-Rebecca Waterfall Melody Johnson- y con eso doy unos pasos hacia atrás y espero a que salga el nombre del Tributo masculino. "_no importa quien sea, morirá, yo ganare" _pienso fríamente. Londie camina hacia donde se encuentra la urna con los nombres de los varones del Distrito 4. En esa misma urna se encuentra el nombre de Louis y el de Damian. Un miedo se apodera de mi cuerpo en el momento que ella saca el papel y en esa fracción de segundo pienso que será Louis pero no, es otro nombre.

-BRETT SEA GRASS- anuncia la mujer del Capitolio. Esperen, acaso es el mismo cretino que conozco? Creo que si porque el camina con una media sonrisa en su cara. Una vez que llega al escenario Londie dice:

-dense la mano-

Cuando le doy la mano le transmito una mirada fría como el hielo, dura como piedra y con una mensaje que podría desanimar a cualquiera: _"seamos realistas. Yo soy la mejor" _ pero eso solo es la máscara, adentro mio siento que el cuerpo me pesa como una roca y se que seguramente mi presión esta bajando. Justo cuando mi me empiezo a marear entramos adentro del Edificio de Justicia

* * *

**Perdón, tuve algunos problemas con mi computadora :'(**

**pero... mejor tarde que nunca, no?**

**Nos leemos...**

**-A Distant Diamond Sky**


End file.
